Been Here All Along
by smiley349
Summary: Ever since a traumatic experience, Lilly has decided all men are pigs after one thing. But when Oliver admits that he is in love with her, how will she react? Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea that popped into my head after watching that cute Lilly and Oliver commercial. **

I'm twenty-two years old, and I have given up on love. I have one daughter who is a two years old. Her name is Alyssa May Truscott. I dropped out of college to help support her. I needed a job, and I couldn't balance a schedule with work, a job, and raising a child. I regret that I couldn't finish college, but I don't regret having my daughter.

I have given up on love ever since the awful night when I conceived Alyssa. I'm not the type of woman that will let a man boss her around. But I'll admit men are stronger than women. I was twenty the night I went out on a first date with Alyssa's father. His name is Brandon Stromatt. He took me to his apartment. Every nerve in my body told me to run back, but I'm pretty darn stubborn. And my head was practically screaming at me when he brought in two cups of beer. The last thing I remember is drinking the cup of beer. I woke up the next morning naked in his bed. I figured I just had way too much to drink, and that was why I couldn't remember a thing that had happened the night before. When I walked into his kitchen though and saw a open bottle of date rape pills, it clicked in my head of what had happened. It made me pretty upset to. It was my first time, and I was raped. That was not how I wanted my first time to be. I'm pretty old fashioned when it comes to things like this. I wanted to wait until my wedding night, so it could be with the special man that I would spend the rest of my life with. He was still asleep in his bed, so I quickly got my clothes and put them on and ran from his apartment. I ran to a phone booth and called the police to tell them what happened. And to my relief, they arrested him, and he was put in jail.

Ever since then, I just roll my eyes at men. I think they're all the same. I was looking for love, but I woke up one morning and discovered that they were all just pigs after one thing.

There was one man that was an exception in my book. He had his perverted times every now and then, but over all he was a decent guy. He was my best friend Oliver Oken. He had helped me ever since I found out that I was pregnant with Alyssa. He was like a husband who found out his wife was pregnant with their first child. He stayed at my small two room apartment the whole time I was pregnant. He was their in the mornings to hold my hair back for those nasty morning sicknesses. He was patient with me through all my up and down hormones. He helped me move around since it was so hard with a bun in the oven. He told me if I had different shoes on, which happened quite a lot. He went with me to birthing classes. I was just lucky to have him. It was even better when Alyssa was born because he was like a father to her. Alyssa even calls Oliver daddy. It's just so adorable.

I walked into my apartment holding the mail in my hand and setting my purse on the table that was right next to the door. The first thing I saw was Oliver playing with my blonde head, blue eyed Alyssa. I was so relieved that Alyssa looked like me and not her dad. I don't think I could take seeing his face all the time.

"Hey mommy," Alyssa said running to me smiling. She came up and hugged my legs. My heart melted at her excitement in seeing me. My mom told me to treasure it while being your child's best friend lasted because soon enough she's going to be a teenager yelling I hate you.

"Hey Alyssa," I said getting down to her height and hugging her.

"I missed you today," she said speaking slowly and clearly. I was surprised at how clear she spoke for only being a year old.

"I missed you too sweetheart," I said.

"Guess what," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Daddy took me to the zoo. We saw lions, tigers, and bears," she said.

"Oh my," I said giggling. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"No," she said.

"Well, I got paid today, so I was thinking we can go get a happy meal from McDonald, and you can play on the playground," I said.

"Yea," Alyssa said jumping up and down.

"Okay, let me go get your jacket okay," I said.

"Okay mommy," Alyssa said letting go of me.

I walked over to Oliver and gave him some money for watching Alyssa.

"Lilly we go through this every night. I don't want to get paid. Alyssa is like a daughter to me. Fathers don't get paid for watching their kids," Oliver said.

This time I didn't argue back. Instead I just smiled and nodded my head. I would put it in his coat pocket just like I did every night.

As if Oliver read my mind, he says, "And don't you dare put it in my coat pocket tonight."

I started to stutter and giggle, "Ii wwould nnever ddo tthat." I'm a terrible liar. Probably the worst on the planet.

"Well don't do it anymore," Oliver said.

"I feel awful for not paying you anything," I said.

"Lilly you barely get by already," Oliver said. "You need the money more than I do."

I looked into Oliver's brown eyes that reminded me of fresh chocolate brownies that just got pulled out of the oven. Instead of being my stubborn self, I agreed with him. "Okay, I won't do it anymore." I don't know what it was about his eyes that always got me to agree with him, but they did.

I walked over to the coat closet and got Alyssa's jacket. I put it on her. When I got up, Oliver had my jacket ready for me to put on. I smiled. "Thanks Oliver."

I turned around and faced my best friend. He wasn't the goofy, klutzy, donut anymore. He had really grown up ever since we graduated from high school. He was more mature. He finally had the six pack he had always dreamed of having, straight A's at school, and it was easier for him to get girlfriends.

"I like your hair," Oliver said stroking his hand through my curls. I blushed.

"We need to get going," I said. I grabbed my purse and opened the door. "Come on Alyssa, it's time to go." She came running to me, and I picked her up. Oliver left, and I went after him locking the door behind me.

We walked to my car. I put Alyssa in the back seat and strapped her in her car seat. I closed the door when I was done buckling Alyssa in her car seat. I went and got in on the driver's side. I stared at Oliver in the passenger seat before I started the car. Oliver stared right back at me.

"So has your day been Alyssa?" I asked turning my eyes away from Oliver.

"I went to the zoo," Alyssa said. "I already told you mommy."

"Yeah right," I said. "Did you see any penguins?"

"Yeah. They walk funny," Alyssa said.

"Ha-ha, I bet," I said.

I could feel myself blushing. What had come over me? I told myself that I would never look at a guy again. Here was Oliver making my heart pound right out of my chest, making butterflies in my stomach, and he was just making me fall head over heels. I told myself this wouldn't happen again after the last time I fell for someone.

I drove, actually speeding, to McDonalds and pulled into the parking lot. I parked roughly. I wasn't that bad of a driver, but so much was going through my mind. I turned off the car and got Alyssa out of the back seat. I held her in my arms with her head leaning on my shoulder. Oliver stood right beside me looking at me. It seemed like the perfect family photo.

We walked inside the greasy fast food restaurant. I didn't like the greasy food. In face, I was extremely picky when it came to fast food restaurants. I always ordered a salad. Oliver always laughed at me. He told me I reminded him of his middle aged mom who was always concerned about her weight. I laughed. Oliver's mom and I are alike in a lot of ways, but I definitely wasn't ordering a salad for my weight. The only reason I ate at fast food restaurants was for Alyssa. She loved the happy meals.

We ordered our food. Alyssa got a chicken nugget happy meal. Oliver got a Quarter Pounder meal. He laughed when he saw a salad on the tray.

"Ha-ha," I said sarcastically. "You just laugh, but when you're forty and you have a heart attack, then we'll see who will be laughing."

"You'd laugh at me for having a heart attack?" Oliver asked. He had a hurt look on his face. He looked down to floor, well technically the tray since he was holding it.

"Oh no, Oliver, I was only joking. I would cry if you had a heart attack. See even my eyes are tearing up for even thinking about it," I said. I hated it when he would make me regret something I said.

Oliver lifted his face up with a childish grin on. "Chill Lils, I'm only kidding!"

"Ugh, Oliver!" I slapped him on his arm.

"You're so mean. Making me feel bad for you."

"I'm mean? You're the one who said you would laugh if I had a heart attack," Oliver replied defensively.

He wasn't going to let the heart attack comment go.

We went and got our drinks from the soda fountain. I set Alyssa down and got her orange soda. I filled my cup with coke. I set our drinks on the tray.

"So you just go and make the tray heavier for me to carry?" Oliver said.

"Well you're a guy. You're supposed to offer to carry them for us," I said smiling. "Be a gentleman for once."

"I am a gentleman," Oliver replied defensively. "I hold the door open for you, I carry your tray, and I—"

I could tell Oliver couldn't think of anything else he did that was gentleman. "Well I paid for tonight's dinner."

"You only paid for yours," I said smirking.

"Well that was because I didn't want to get an argument with you about how anything guys can do girls can to," Oliver said.

I laughed. I am pretty feminist.

"Well at least you know that women are in charge of men," I said to Oliver. He rolled his eyes at me. We went outside and sat at one of the tables.

"Can I go play now mommy?" Alyssa asked.

"First you have to eat," I said.

"Okay," she said back to me. I watched her as she ate her food as fast as she could.

"That little tummy of yours isn't going to be able to take all of that food in as fast," I said patting her stomach softly.

"I just wanna play," Alyssa said.

I looked at her food. She ate most of it already. "Okay, you can go play."

I watched her run to the ball pit. I laughed at her.

"You know, she's going to be an amazing girl when she gets older," Oliver said. "Just like her mom."

I blushed. "You think I'm amazing?"

"Yeah. Who wouldn't?" Oliver asked. We were silent for a couple of minutes until Oliver finally spoke up again. "Lilly there's been something really important that I want to tell you."

"What?" I asked nervously. My head was telling me to grab Alyssa and go home, but my heart had me glued to my seat and my mouth shut so I wouldn't interrupt Oliver.

"I love you," he said.

My jaw dropped.

"Can't you say something back?" he asked.

"I'm speechless," I said.

"Well that's not the response I was hoping for," Oliver said looking a bit down.

"I mean, Oliver you have to understand, after the last guy I went out with, I gave up on guys. I told myself I would never fall in love again. I mean, I know I wasn't in love with Alyssa's dad," I hated calling Brandon Alyssa's dad even though he was, "but it's just that all that happened to me."

"And Lilly, I completely understand," Oliver said. "But I would never hurt you that way."

"Oliver, I believe you, but I'm going to need some time," I said.

"I understand," Oliver said.

"You do?" I asked with a smile.

"I understand that you're afraid of commitment, you're scared. Well Lilly, you need to face your fears one day," Oliver said. He walked up and left.

My heart broke into pieces. The thing is, is that I've never hurt this much before about a guy. I started to burst into tears. What was it about Oliver?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'll admit, after I was raped, I still did look at men. But my standards were over the roof. I guess I never looked at Oliver because he was my best friend. And when Alyssa was born, my standards went as high as the stars.

I wiped another tear as it rolled down my cheek. I hadn't heard from Oliver in days since he told me that he loved me.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Alyssa said walking up to me. She wiped a tear that was strolled down my cheek. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know where daddy is," I said. "And I'm not sure why I'm crying."

"Mommy do you love daddy?" Alyssa asked.

"Of course I love him. I've known him my whole life," I said picking her up and setting her on my lap.

"But do you love him like Cinderella loves Prince Charming?" she asked. How could a two year old little girl be such a genius at love? She didn't even know her ABC's!

"I'm not sure," I said stroking her blonde hair. I looked into her blue eyes. Oliver may not have been her biological father, but he was definitely a father to her.

Ever since Oliver left a couple of days ago, memories of him and me flooded my mind.

_"Okay, I'll let you use my crayon sharpener, but only if I can hold you hand."_

_"You're out of your mind you donut!"_

_"Fine then, I guess you don't get to use them," a four year old little brown haired boy said._

_"Fine," a blonde haired, blue eyed girl said. She reluctantly grabbed the little boy's hand._

_"Eww! Lilly and Oliver are holding hands," a boy said. _

_The pre-school teacher walked over to them. "Lilly, Oliver, you two need to let go of each other's hands."_

_"Fine," Lilly and Oliver both said reluctantly. Lilly wouldn't admit it, but she liked holding Oliver's hand._

Lilly laughed. Even back in pre-school, he was a goofy flirt.

_"Oliver, I can't believe Lucas cheated on me," Lilly said crying. "You're a guy. Am I really that bad?"_

_Oliver looked at his best friend. People accused him of being jealous when Lilly and Lucas started going out, but he persuaded himself that she was like a little sister to him, and he was just acting like an older protective brother. He wanted to beat Lucas up. _

_"Lilly, Lucas is an idiot. Any guy would be lucky to have you. You're sweet, pretty; you can pretty much kick any guy's butt at school. You're not like most girls. You're funny, a great athlete. Lilly, I could go on and on, but it's a short life. I don't have enough time to go and list it all," Oliver said wrapping his arms around her. Lilly giggled. "See there's that famous Lilly Truscott giggle."_

_"Thanks Oliver. You really are a great friend," Lilly said smiling. She gave him a kiss on his cheek. Oliver put his hand where she kissed him. He had the look of a little boy who just got kissed by a famous female celebrity. He had the look that said, 'I'm never washing this cheek.'_

I had been looking for that one special guy so hard, that I didn't realize that he had been here all along right in front of me. I hopped up with Alyssa in my arms from the couch in my living room.

I grabbed Alyssa's jacket and put it on her. "Come on, we're gonna go see daddy."

"Yay, I've missed him," Alyssa said.

I ran to my car and quickly put Alyssa in her car seat. I started up the car not bothering to even turn the heat on. I'd never realized it, but Oliver had been there all along.

_"Oliver, what am I going to do?" Lilly asked lying down in a hospital bed with a baby in her arms._

_"Well, what are we going to do?" Oliver asked._

_"We?" Lilly asked._

_"Yes, we're in this together. I'm going to help you with this little beautiful baby Alyssa, who looks just like her lovely mom," Oliver said._

_"Awe, thank you," Lilly said. _

_"Lilly, you're going to be just fine, and I have your back," Oliver said._

I pulled up to Oliver's apartment building. I quickly unbuckled myself and unstrapped Alyssa from her car seat. I pulled my little girl in my arms.

_"Listen, I can beat you in skateboarding any day, you evil little kite cutter," Lilly said to her arch nemesis Joanie. _**(AN- I don't know her last name)**

___"Yeah, go Lilly!" Oliver cheered. _

_"Okay, fine, how about we have a competition right here and right now," Joanie said._

_"You're on," Lilly said. She hopped onto her skateboard and slid down the railing of the staircase. Lilly had just started skateboarding down a ramp. She hadn't practiced a whole lot. Pretty soon she lost control and fell off her skateboard. "Ow! My ankle!"_

_"Lilly!" Oliver screamed. "Are you okay?"_

_"Oh yeah, the screaming is just excitement! Of course I'm not okay!" Lilly yelled._

_"Oh man, this looks bad," Oliver said. He got his cell phone out and dialed 911. "Hello, I think my best friend just broke her ankle. She was skateboarding, and she fell off her skateboard. We're at Malibu Skateboard Park." Oliver helped Lilly up. He put her arm around his shoulders. _

_Pretty soon the ambulance truck arrived at the skate park. Oliver carried Lilly to the ambulance truck._

_Oliver held Lilly's hand the whole ride to the hospital._

_"Thanks Oliver," Lilly said. _

"Is Oliver Oken here?" I asked a bald headed man with a beer belly.

"No ma'am. I think he went to the train station. Something about moving to Boston," the man said sheepishly rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

I felt my heart skip a beat. Oliver can't be moving to Boston. Now? Why? I ran as if I was running from something to save my life. Oliver couldn't leave me. Not when I had to tell him the most important thing. I nervously unlocked my car. With my hand shaking, I started up the car.

_"Why do you care if I'm dating your brother?" Lilly asked a red faced Oliver. "Are you jealous?"_

_"Pssh, me jealous? I always did like that sense of humor of yours," Oliver said tapping his finger on her nose._

_---_

_"You cannot seriously think Carrie Underwood is better than Taylor Swift," Oliver said._

_"Yeah!" Lilly said putting her arms on her hips. "Taylor Swift is good, but she can't sing like Carrie Underwood."_

_---_

_Lilly and Oliver were on their class field trip to Philadelphia making up their first rap._

"_This is Smokin' Oken and chilly Lilly," Oliver said starting one of his raps._

"_Comin' from little Philly," Lilly said. _

_"We're riding bus number three."_

_"And pretty soon, the teachers are gonna set us free."_

_"Freaky, freaky fresh word!" _

_---_

_"Lilly, how did we get in Home Ec.?" Oliver asked trying to make some pizza._

_"I don't know. Man, why does the school get to choose our classes? How come we can't choose our own classes?" Lilly asked. _

_"I don't know," Oliver said. He saw that they needed some more sauce. He walked over to Sarah's, the saint, table. "Hey Sarah, Lilly and I need some sauce. Do you have any extra that we can use?"_

_"Yeah, I don't need anymore of the sauce, so you can have the rest," Sarah said._

_"Thanks," Oliver said. He walked back over to Lilly's table not watching where he was stepping. That's not a good trait for clumsy people like Oliver. He tripped over someone's book bag, and the bowl with the sauce flew into the air and landed on Lilly's head. _

_"Oliver!" she screamed. She threw some mushrooms at him. A couple landed in his mouth._

_"Eww, Lilly you know I hate mushrooms!" Oliver said. He grabbed some cheese and threw it at Lilly. In response, she grabbed some bread and threw it at Oliver._

_"Oliver Oken and Lilly Truscott," the teacher, Mrs. Clayton yelled. "You two know the rules of fights. I'm going to have to take you two to the princlepal's office. Plus, did you all realize that you were fighting each other?" _

I ran as fast as I could through the train station with a child in my arms.

"Oliver! Oliver!" I yelled. I finally saw a shaggy brunette that I would recognize anywhere.

The figure turned around. I was right. It was my Smokin' Oken.

"Lilly what are you doing here?" he asked.

"You can't move to Boston," I said.

"I'm not moving---"

I didn't let him finish. "You can't move to Boston. You know that expression that says: 'Sometimes the one you're looking for is right in front of you'. Oliver, I've been searching for years for that one special guy, but I never realized that he was right in front of me. You've been here all along. We have a history together. The sixty-four crayon pack with the pencil sharpener, our first rap when we went on our class field trip to Philadelphia. You bought me my first skateboard. Everyday we spent together at Rico's. And you can't move to Boston."

"Lilly," Oliver said with a smile.

"I won't let you move to Boston," I said sternly.

"LILLY!" Oliver yelled.

"Because I love you!" I said looking at him.

"I'm not moving to Boston," he said with a smile.

"You're not?" I asked with a smile. "But you're neighbor said something about you moving to Boston?"

"My mom is going to go visit my brother," he said. "I was just dropping her off."

"Oh," I said.

He started to lean closer his head closer to mine where our lips were nearly inches apart.

"Wait!" I commanded stopping him. "We have a child in the room."

Oliver laughed. "I can take care of that." He covered Alyssa's eyes and leaned his head toward mine. Our lips met.

It was just like a movie until, "Mommy, daddy, can we turn on the lights now?"

"Ha-ha," I said breaking apart from Oliver. Oliver uncovered his hand from Alyssa's eyes. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked off.

How could I have not seen that Oliver had been here all along?

**Well that's the end of that. So what did you think? Oh also, the rap is pretty lame, but I'm not a rapper. Review please! :}**


End file.
